PMD Legend Of The Guardians
by EpicRandy
Summary: Mark was a human but, he doesn't know that. Join him as he goes on a quest of epic porportions! Rated T for curseing but who cares? Same story just changed the name. Some characters listed will not appear until later.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

This is my first Pokémon fan fiction, but, not my first fan fiction! Check out my other one if you like the Lion King. So, sit relax and enjoy. Please leave a review.

_**Hey There!**_

Huh, what?

_**I said Hey, There!**_

What the hell? Where are you? Who are you?! Why are there glowing lights everywhere!? Is this a dream?

_**Nope, you're in your subconscious!**_

Oh, can I go back to sleep?

**NO!**

A simple no, would suffice you prick…

_**If I had a nickel for every time I heard that… Now, just answer this questionnaire and you'll be whisked into the land of Pokémon!**_

Like the game? Cool, but I decline I rather stay…

_**Too Bad! Here's your first question.**_

_**Have you ever said "nice to meet you" to someone you've met previously?**_

Yeah, on the daily basis.

_**I don't really care… **_

_**Do you want to be taller someday?**_

Yeah! I hate being short.

_**Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror and thought, "What a cool person"?**_

Yup.

_**Have you ever realized you were hogging the conversation?**_

Yeah, but whatever I'm talking about is more important.

_**You're at a movie theater. What are you there to see?**_

Action, or Adventure, Mystery, It depends on…

_**Blah, Blah, Next Question!**_

_**Do you want to be famous?**_

Yea, I want to be rich!

_**If you saw someone doing something bad, could you scold them?**_

Depends on the person or situation. But most of the time I mind my own business.

_**Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?**_

Find out if he/she is okay, and then laugh.

_**Smart… **_

_**You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do?**_

Take one. Say I dropped one on the way.

_**Everyone's sharing a dessert, and there's an extra piece. What do you do?**_

First come, First serve!

_**You take off your shoes to realize your socks are two different colors! What do you do?**_

IM A REBEL. I DO WHAT I PLEASE.

_**Are you male or female?**_

Male.

_**Off you go we are done here.**_

Huh? Wait, when I turn into a Pokémon, will it only be me?

_**No, all of your family and friends will be turned as well but, only your close friends; you will lose memory of everyone else. Next your friend's family will go through the same thing and everyone else will go through life as they would without meeting you. When you become a Pokémon you will live life as a Pokémon until a fateful day comes and you and your team change the world!**_

Sounds Legit. So what happens after that?

_**ONLY TIME WILL TELL...**_

I watched as the ground below me fractured in to a million shining pieces and I fell into a pool of water.

_**Sweet Dreams. Mark.**_

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone I already got 10 hits, or 10 people read my story. Please keep reading and review, I might reply to you in the review section.

A ( ) are Mark's thoughts.

I woke up after the feeling of water faded away. I looked around and saw I was on a beach. I got up slowly and crawled over to the clear water. As I looked into the water a Riolu stared back. I this happened but my memories faded away as they were replaced with new ones, the only thing that didn't change was the fact my name was Mark. Instead of seeing a family picture of humans I saw a family of _Pokémon _all the memories of my human friends disappeared as well._.._ In fact the thought of me ever being a human began to fade and as far as I was concerned I was a Pokémon all my life. I sat as my brain had a total reboot until…

"Mark!" I heard a voice yell.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Your father and I are worried sick. I woke up this morning and couldn't find you." A female Lopunny said as she ran over to me.

(Is this my mom? Suddenly a memory flashed and I fell to the floor clutching my head. I was a baby and my mother was looking down at me while a Lucario stood in the background smiling. Then as soon as the memory came, it left and I came back to reality.)

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I have a headache." I while I got to my feet shakily.

"OK." She said warily.

I started to walk and I fell again as another flash of memories took place. Baby memories, meeting my sister, realizing my dream to be an explorer, signing up for the exploration team test, it all felt like they were new. Eventually the memories kept flashing until I fell asleep.

_1 Day Later_

When I woke up, I realized I wasn't in a house. Or den of any sort. I looked around and I realized I was in a hospital. When I got up a little alarm went off and an Alakazam walked well, floated in.

"Hello, little one how are you doing?" It asked in a very kind tone of voice.

"I feel a little groggy, but overall, fine." I said.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"I just remember having a really bad headache and fainting." I said.

"Well, you had a case of Temporary Amnesia but you should be fine." She explained.

"Oh, how'd I get it, and how'd ya fix It.?"

"I'm not sure but there have been a lot of those cases lately. I just pieced together the broken memories and viola! All done." She shrugged.

"Oh, so can I go now?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She chuckled.

"Thanks have a nice day." I said as I ran off.

As I walked through the town square I looked around and saw a lot of stores, one building stuck out to me, and a place called "Wigglytuff's Guild." I read and saw registration was in 5 days. I took a notice and continued to walk toward home. After a while I enter a little forest where I saw little Pokémon running and playing. Then when I turned a corner I noticed to Pokémon standing over something. I crept up a tree above them and realized there was a Pokémon laying on the floor curled into a ball.

"So, you got the Poke?" A Scrafty asked as he picked up the Snivy with his with his fist.

The Snivy then spat in his face.

"Now now, we wouldn't want the same thing that happened to your parents to happen to your brother now would we?" A Charmeleon said as it spat a ball of fire to the tree her right.

"N-n-no… please he's all I have left…" She managed to cough out. Her face was tear streaked.

"No money huh?" The Charmeleon said as it picked up a small Pokémon out the bush.

His claw started to gleam as he lifted up the small Snivy.

I couldn't watch it anymore, I dropped out the tree and slammed my foot into the Charmeleon's head and it dropped the Snivy. Then I swept my foot under the Scrafty causing him to fall and he dropped the Snivy. Then as soon as the Snivy picked up her brother I grabbed her and started to run. Soon we reached a cave I ran inside with them and waited until the Scrafty and Charmeleon passed by.

Then once my breathing slowed down, I looked at the Snivy. She was clutching her brother tightly.

"I have a place you could stay if y-"

"Please, he won't be able to take this type of cold for long." She said.

"Ok, follow me" I said as I began the hour trek home.

Till next time… Please R&R

~BTBA~

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the views 30 thats alot! Please Review!**

**HOME**

**My P.O.V**

"So… what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Hayley; my little brother's name is-." She said.

"TERRA! Thanks for saving me mister!" Terra yelled before hugging me.

"No problem. How old is he?" I asked.

"About four." Hayley said.

"Hmm…"I thought to myself.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"My sister is four." I said.

"Oh, you have a sister? By the way what's your name?" Hayley asked.

"My name is Mark." I said politely while reaching out a paw.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Hayley said in a mocking tone.

We started laughing for awhile until Terra said he was hungry. I looked around until I saw an Oran Berry bush. I grabbed one and gave it to Hayley. She then handed it to Terra who happily ate it and continued to walk. Soon enough we reached my house and I opened the door to the den.

"I know this may be a sensitive subject, but how did you parents die?

"Do you remember those Pokémon that were threatening my brother? Well they came to my old home demanding Poke. My parents said no and they said they'd be back. Soon, they did and they brought a Charizard and a Staraptor with them, who in turn said if we didn't give the Poke, he would kill us. So my father told us to run… we ran and soon we heard a blood curdling scream. I never saw my parents again. I searched, and searched. No they're going to get my brother and there is nothing I can do… "Hayley soon started to sniffle and I looked her in the eye and told and said,

"As long as I have anything to do with it, they will never get your brother." I said.

"Thanks" Hayley said.

When we got to my house, I opened the door.

"I'll be right back."I said before running off to find my Mom or my Dad.

I found my Mom lying on the nest in their bedroom. My sister ran up to me and hugged me and I returned the favor.

"Hi Mom I have someone I would like you to meet."I said as I ushered her and my sister out the room.

"Oh… Ok." She said a little confused.

"Mom, Rose, meet Hayley and her brother Terra, her parents… passed away and the group of Pokémon responsible tried to get her brother as well. I was wondering if she could stay for awhile a lay low until-"

"Oh, my god, are you okay? You can stay here as long as you want." My Mom said.

"Really? Thank you so much! Terra finally has someone to play with!" Hayley said.

"I'll show you around later, first I want to show a cool place." I said pulling Hayley who was watching Rose and Terra play.

"Don't let the sunset beat you home!" My mom yelled.

"K!" I yelled before running out the door with Hayley.

"Where are we going" Hayley asked trying to keep up.

"Only a little further." I yelled.

Soon we got to a cliff where you could see the entire beach.

"Whoa… how'd ya find this?" Hayley asked.

"Oh, I didn't find it my friend Kito did." I said.

"Who's Kito?" Hayley asked.

"You'll see." I said.

I started to dig at the dirt until I found a small door. I then knocked on it 4 times.

"Who is it?" The voice asked.

"Mark" I said.

"Oh, one moment." The voice responded.

The door unlocked followed by a huge ladder.

"Come on Hayley" I said.

"OK." She said.

When we got down Hayley gasped in awe.

"What is this?" Hayley asked.

"We call it Sharpedo Bluff. Kito and I built it; in the future it will be our team base." I explained.

"Kito! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Over here!" He said. I saw Kito rummaging through a bin filled with gummis. When he finally picked one the Axew jumped out of the crate and ran over.

"HEY! I told you those were for when we create and exploration team if we want to be the best we have to save those!" I said annoyed.

"Oh… sorry. Who's the chick?" Kito said. Hayley shot him a deathly glare.

"Oh, yeah, this is my friend Hayley, Hayley, this Kito my best friend. We hope to start an exploration team one day and we only need three members." I said we both began to start at Hayley.

"What?!" She said.

"Will you join our exploration team?" Kito asked.

"Sure I've heard you can become rich!" Hayley said.

"So it's settled. So, what's our team name?" Hayley asked.

"Team Prodigy. We want to be the best right?" I said.

"Sounds good to me." Hayley said.

"I second that." Kito said.

"Oh, guy's I found this flyer earlier today it says the team tryouts are in 5 days. So starting tomorrow we have to start training, there is a Dojo in the town square. So we will meet here when the sun touches the ocean." I said cryptically.

"What?" Hayley and Kito said in unison.

"About 8-o clock."I said.

"Let's go, it's almost sunset Hayley." I said.

"Oh, yea let's go." Hayley said as she climbed up the ladder. Before I could reach the top Kito called me. I told Hayley I'd be right back and went to Kito.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like Hayley?" Kito asked as he rummaged through some boxes."

"What?!" I said stunned.

"I didn't stutter" he said as he stared at me.

My face grew a bright red and I said, "Yea… but DON'T tell her."

"It's kind of obvious; I think she likes you too. She was staring at you while you introduced me." Kito said.

"Oh well… I'm not ready to tell her, I let time work its ways." I said as the blush went down.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow!" Kito yelled as he jumped in his nest.

"Bye." I said as I went up the ladder and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Hayley asked.

"He wanted to know if he could eat the gummis now that were a team." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Hayley said.

"Want to watch the sunset?" I offered.

"What about you parents?" Hayley asked.

"Well, my dad is the town blacksmith and his shop doesn't close until Midnight. My mom is probably busy watching Rose and Terra." I said.

"Okay." Hayley said.

We sat on top of Sharpedo Bluff to watch the sunset. As we lay on the grass I moved my hand and to hold Hayley's hand at the same time she reached out hers. We sat there for awhile until we realized what we were doing and yanked our hands back blushing in embarrassment. Soon it got cold and I decided we should head home.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**HOME**

I opened the door and looked around. I saw my mom stirring some stew while Rose and Terra sat in the corner playing with dolls. I ran up to my Mom and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, your home." She said while putting a cover on the pot.

"Yea! Oh Mom remember when I said Kito and I wanted to start an exploration team?" I asked.

"Vaguely." She said.

"Yeah so the tryouts are in 5 days and I really want to go I said as I handed her the flyer with all the information.

"I'll discuss with your father I'll tell you tomorrow." She said.

"Are you two hungry?" My mom asked.

"Yea." We said.

So, we sat to eat and soon I showed Hayley the rooms. There were five, the playroom, the kid's room, my parent's room, the kitchen, and lastly the living room. There were already two new nests for Hayley and Terra. Both Rose and Terra were already lying down in their beds peacefully. So we said goodnight and we went to sleep.

Whoa, that's a big chapter. As always please R&R.(READ&REVIEW)

~BTBA~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the views! 51! Please Review It would be greatly appreciated!**

**HOME**

**My P.O.V**

I woke up this morning with a slight headache, I looked around and saw that the only people in the room were me and Hayley. I jumped up and ran out the room to see what time it was. I looked out the window and it was around noon. We overslept! I ran back into the room to wake up Hayley but decided to let her sleep. I then ran to see where my Mom was. She was again, with Rose and Terra reading a book to them. They noticed me and waved and kept listening to the story. I watched them listen to the story until i heard something tap me.

"Boo!" The voice yelled in my ear.

"AH!" I yelled only to be greeted by my Dad as he laughed at me.

"Ha, Ha so funny I forgot to laugh." I said annoyed.

"Come, I have something to show you." He said as he stopped laughing and picked me up.

"Hey! Put me down" I said as I flailed around.

"Soon." He said as he ran.

"Put me down!" I said again.

"Fine." He said.

I looked around and saw we were on a plain with one large rock in the center surrounded by smaller boulders.

"Look, your Mom and I agreed to let you start an exploration team, but you have to visit us at least once a month or when you can. But, before you go I also want to teach you a couple of new techniques. " He said.

"Cool." I said.

"The first move I want to teach you is a move called Detect. You expect when a opponent will attack and try to block it, when you do a green barrier will appear that will protect you from almost any attack. Punch me so I can demonstrate."He said.

After he finished talking, I launched a fist toward him and, like he said a green barrier appeared that only rippled from my attack.

"See? Now, you try." He said.

He then launched his fist toward my and I tried to block it. When the barrier didn't appear I closed my eye expecting a punch, but when I opened my eyes to see the technique worked.

"Good, I'm surprised you flinched though, a Riolu's ability a majority of the time is Steadfast which prevents you from flinching."My Dad said.

"I guess I have a different ability." I said.

"OK, the next technique is known as Sky Uppercut. This move was passed down to me by the egg from your grandfather, who was a Blaziken." He said.

He then ran up to a boulder and threw it in the air. Then his fist shimmered with a white-blueish light as he jumped in the air, uppercutting the boulder, shattering it. He then landed back on the ground, picked up a smaller piece of a boulder and said.

"Try it." He said as he tossed the rock into the air.

I ran and jumped in the air I focused all the energy I could into my fist and it merely glowed. Regardless I slammed my fist into the rock breaking it into two pieces. My landing however wasn't so graceful because I fell abruptly and hit the ground with a large "Umph".

"Nice try, you'll need to work on it, you've got the technique down though, it's a matter of focusing your energy. It could also mean that you Special Attack is exponentially higher than your Physical Attack." He said.

"OK."I said.

"This technique I am not too fond of because I am a steel type. It is called Blaze Kick, there is a slim chance I may have passed it down to you." He said.

This time Dad ran to the large rock in the center of the field. He began to channel energy to his leg and it glowed red instead of white. Then it lit on fire as he jumped up and roundhouse kicked the rock. When he landed there was a scorch mark on the giant rock.

"Now, you try." He said.

I walked up to the rock instead of running and focused all my energy to my leg. I then imagined the Pokemon that killed Hayley's parents and the promise I made to protect them. Channeling all the anger on my leg, it lit ablaze unlike my father's. I then leapt up in the air and simply slammed my shin into the rock leaving a considerable fracture in the side of the rock. I then fell to the ground landing on my feet.

"Impressive... I could not master that technique and you did on your first try... truly impressive." He said astounded.

"Thanks" I said bashfully.

"Now, the likely hood of you learning this move is near impossible, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He chuckled.

"Then name of this move is Aura Sphere. It is a move that all Lucario learn. Right now, close your eyes try to sense the world around you. Soon, you will see and image of the landscape around you but in waves of blue, this energy is called Aura. Focus on it and it will soon become easy to see. You can also use the Aura to communicate telepathically but, that is a skill that takes years to learn." He said.

I did as he said and it worked but I could only see ripples instead of the waves he described. I looked around and saw my father but something was different. He was red! I looked around and everything looked the same. Just blurry and blue. I could however see it clearly if, I focused.

"I bet that as you look at me you wonder why I am red correct?" He asked.

"Yea." I said.

"That is my Aura. I have a red Aura, it represents power and determination. You however have a deep green aura. It represents courage, success and wisdom." He said.

"Cool" I said.

"Now, you may open your eyes. When I use this move it changes to whatever my Aura is. The most common Aura is blue, it is the... standard in a sense. That is why when other Pokemon use Aura Sphere it is blue. To use it, you focus your Aura to one point. Soon it will take form and you launch it this move will _never miss._." He said as he demonstrated it casting the sphere into the air.

"Cool."I said.

"Now, this technique is normally learned through, tough, hard.."My Dad started to talk but I zoned him out.

I then began to try to focus my Aura into a ball. Soon I felt a ball starting to form it took on a deep green color. I kept feeding energy into it until it was considerably large. Then I flung it toward the big rock and it broke into huge chunks.

"Training and only- wait did you just launch an Aura Sphere into that rock?" He said dumbfounded.

"I think so..." I said in awe.

"Wow. You really are something" he said.

"Now! Let see how much you've learned!" He said as took on a fighting stance.

Que The 13th Struggle Battle Music (Kingdom Hearts)

My Dad ran toward me a blinding speed, I flinched and nimbly moved out the way. But, just as fast he switched directions and punched me, sending skyward. I sucked up the pain and focused it into anger. I then focused my Aura to one point and threw it at him. It hit him and he faltered. I felt to the ground and as soon as I touched the ground I ran at him focusing my energy to my hand and uppercut him. This time he went into the air and I focused as much energy as I could into my palm and the Sphere began to take shape my father caught on and with a smirk he began to charge one as well then instantaneously we launched the Aura Spheres at each other causing an explosion.

When the dust cleared father was standing. Without a scratch on him.

"Good Job! I'm very impressed. You truly are a prodigy. But more importantly you are truly my son."He said proudly.

"You are free to go, but take these first." He said.

He handed me a belt. It had various pouches around it filled with stuff. There was also a spot for a sword to fit. He then handed me a scarf. It was green in color. He said it would heighten my defense and speed. Lastly he handed me a stone.

"This is an enchanted relic. It will protect you and those you care around you from any lethal attack. I only have two. Do not lose it because I cannot replace it."He said.

He gave me a hug and I bid my goodbye's and ran to find Kito and Hayley. It was time to train.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**DAMN! 113 views! Please Review It would be greatly appreciated**

**I need character ideas so if you wanna, PM me and I'll put your character in the story!**

**I just need their personality, gender, love interest, and of course the Pokemon it is!**

**HOME**

**Mark's**** P.O.V**

I dashed through the woods looking for my house. Soon I came across it and dashed in.

I looked around and realized the house was empty.

"Mom!" I yelled.

No response.

I shrugged and decided I would look at the stuff my Dad gave me. I looked at the belt, I emptied the pockets and I saw an assortment of seeds, berries and the relic. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a little stone with a strange design on it.

"Hmm... a little odd." I mumbled.

I took out the scarf and put it on I suddenly felt invigorated and full of energy.

"This, will come in handy. I said as I tied on the scarf.

I got up and went outside.

"Maybe they went for a walk in the town." Thought as I began to walk toward the town.

**Hayley's P.O.V **

I woke up and realised I was the only one in the room.

I yawned and went to see where Mark ran off to. When I got the dining room Mark's mom had put a pile of berries in the center of the table and Terra and Rose we eating. I sat down and they looked at me, waved and kept eating. I tried to grab a berry and they yelled at me.

"HEY THATS MY BERRY" They yelled. They then looked at each other angrily and started trying to snatch the berries from each other. Mark's mom noticed and picked up the basket and handed me a handful of berries while smiling.

"Thanks Ms-"

"Just call me Lily, its fine." She said smiling.

"Okay, where did Mark go?" I asked while eating a berry.

"His father took him to train before you guys audition for the exploration team guild. Unless you don't wan't to. I'm sure he'll understand." She said while sitting down.

"No, I want to be on it, I just don't know if I want to leave Terra, I already said yes but I don't know if he wants me to go." I said my voice full of wary.

"Ask him, see what Terra says." She said.

"Okay. Terra, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Sure! What is it?" He said.

" I'm gonna leave soon, but I will visit as much as possible." I said.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"I joined and exploration team." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, an exploration team is a group of friends that band together to face the unknown. They explore to discover treasure and rescue Pokemon along the way." I said.

"ooh, that sounds fun!" Terra said.

"I know, that's why I want to join one. So when I leave will you be sad?" I asked.

"No, I'll miss you but I have a friend now, and yesterday Ms Lily told us about a place called school where she teaches. She says we can learn, play and make friends there!" He said, his voice full of awe.

"So your sure your okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just promise me something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me you bring me treasure and tell me stories!" He said.

"Okay buddy, I will." I said chuckling.

"Bye sis, I love you." He said.

"And I love you."I said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go play pirates with Rose!" He said before bounding off happily.

I walked back to Lily and she asked me how it went.

"He said he'll be fine and that you're gonna take them to school."I said.

"Yeah, I teach at the school nearby, it'll be Rose's first day. Come on, I'll show you the town square." She said while getting up.

"Kids come on, were going on a road trip!" Lily yelled.

"Yay!" They said as they ran up to hold hands with Lily.

After that Lily showed me around the square, first we stopped at the Kelcleon Shop.

"This is the Kelcleon shop, you can buy Supplies, Food, Scarves, Bows, Wonder Orbs, TMs and many more.

"Oh, morning Lily! What can I do for you today." The Purple Kelcleon asked.

"I'm just showing my friend Hayley here, around." Lily said.

"Oh, let me introduce my self then." The Purple Kelcleon said.

"I am Merlin, and my brother's name is Marlin. He's not here now though." Merlin said

"So, do you ladies need anything?" He asked.

"Oh! You wouldn't happen to have any Rawst Bows in stock?" Lily asked.

"Yup! We just got a shipment this morning! Anything else" Merlin asked.

"Hmm... Kids, do you want anything?" Lily asked.

"Do they have Gummis?" Rose asked.

"Ooh... whats a Gummi?' Terra asked.

"You'll see, I'll have three green gummis and two clear ones." Lily said.

"Alright! here ya go."Merlin said as he handed Lily the bow, and gummis and in return, Lily handed him a small pouch full of Poke.

"Thank You! Come Again!" Merlin said as he began to fiddle around.

"Here Guys." Lily said as she handed out the gummis.

I watched Rose and Terra eat their's and there faces brightened up.

I popped the gummi into my mouth. It was amazing! It was like a blast of flavor! I couldn't describe it, no wonder Kito liked these so much!

"Good huh?" Lily said.

"Yea!" I said.

The rest of the tour sorta breezed by, we stopped by the bank.

"Hello" The Gallade said.

"Hi" I replied and we moved on.

Next we passed the Link Shop, you could remember moves and combine them. The Electrivire that owned the Shop wasn't there though.

Next we stopped at the school Lily started. It was a big white building with several designs carved out of it. There were two statues of a Alakazams on the sides of the door.

"Wow..." I said.

"It took years to build, but it was worth it, It starts next month. I built so Pokémon who didn't want to be explorers, can pursue their dream to be whatever they want to be. Come on, there's more to see." Lily said.

Next we stopped at the PokeHospital, The Blacksmith Shop Mark's Dad worked at, and lastly the Dojo we were supposed to train at. OH! How could I have forgotten! We were supposed to train today!

"Um, Ms Lily, I was supposed to meet Mark and Kito so we could train for the Exploration Guild auditions, is Mark done with his Dad yet?"I asked.

"He should be. How about we head back." She said.

I nodded my head.

With that, we began to walk back home. Then as if on cue we bumped into Mark.

**Mark's P.O.V**

"Oh! I've looked everywhere for you guys! Come On, Kito's probably pissed." I said urgently.

"Oh, Ok." I said.

"Before you go, take this, it's called a Rawst Bow, it cures burns. I figured it would help you, being a grass type." Lily said.

"Thank you." Hayley said while putting on the bow.

"Good Luck guys." Lily said before hugging us.

With that, we ran to Sharpedo Bluff to meet Kito and to begin training for the Auditions at the Dojo.

Once we got there I knocked on the door and Kito opened it.

"Took you guy long enough, hey, where did you guys get all that stuff?" Kito asked.

"Well, I got the scarf and the belt from my dad. Hayley got her bow from my mom.

"Oh. Well come on let's go to the dojo, I'm sure its open." Kito said.

With that we ran towards the Dojo and when we got there, we were greeted by a huge Infernape.

"Welcome! I presume you are here to train for the Guild Auditions?" He said.

"Yup!"I said.

"You're a little late though." The Infernape said.

"What? We have like 4 days!" I said as I handed him the flyer I found yesterday.

"This paper is outdated, the auditions are tommorow."He said.

"WHAT!?" We all yelled in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thanks to 9807 for following my story! That made me want to update, please review. That goes to all my other viewers as well 183 views! Thanks and please keep reading, please review!**

**I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! Please PM me with ideas! Thank you!**

**Not all Pokémon in this story will evolve at the level they do in the game, they will evolve when I see fit. THERE IS NO MOVE LIMIT! **

***= thoughts**

**Mark's**** P.O.V**

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled.

"Calm down, if I were you I'd hurry up and register, they're about to close." He said smugly.

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR INCREDIBLY HELPFUL ADVICE!" I yelled before running to the guild. As I ran I realized that a Sentret was locking the guild door and was walking away.

"HEY! HEEY!"I yelled desperately.

The Sentret turned around and began to run.

"NO! NO! dont go..." I said before falling to my back out of frustration.

" *huff* *huff* next *cough* time wait for us." Hayley said.

"Where's Kito?"I asked.

"He decided to stay at the Dojo. He said he isn't fit for running, well not until he evolves."

"Oh."

"Come On, lets head back." Hayley said as she walked away.

"OK." I said.

We walked back to the Dojo and I slumped next to the Dojo wall.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Beats me." Hayley said.

"If you don't mind me butting in, my little brother Ferno attends an Exploration Academy not to far from here, you only have to stay untill they believe you strong enough and smart enough to start and Exploration Team. Sometimes if you are good enough, you can be accepted into the top exploration teams." The Infernape said.

"Hmm... where exactly IS this Academy." I asked.

"At a place call Flosha Town, it's a day's walk from here. Here, this is a flyer for it, the Auditions are three days from now." The Infernape said.

"Thanks-"

"Just call me Jay." Jay said.

"Alright, so can we train now?" I asked.

"Sure."

He moved out the way and let us inside the Dojo. When we got inside there were a total of 17 rooms, each labeled with different types.

"Well, good luck guys." I said and with that, we walked into the rooms that matched out types.

I walked into to a huge bright room and I was greeted by a Hitmonchan.

"Hi! Here to train?" He said. He seemed really nice.

"Yeah."

" Alright! Walk to that machine over there to find out what level you are." He said.

*I'm probably level 5.* I thought.

The machine scanned me and the number that appeared surprised me."

"LEVEL 29. APPROXIMATLEY 15 YEARS OLD. MOVES BLAZE KICK, SKY UPPERCUT, AURA SPHERE, DETECT. NOT READY FOR EVOLUTION. IQ LEVEL 110." The machine blurted out.

"Haha! Stronger than I thought!" I said.

"Cool! Come back." He said.

When I walked over to him, he got into a fighting stance.

"Ready Dude?" He said.

"I guess." I said.

"Alright!" He yelled as he launched a _Mach Punch_to my face. I flew a couple of feet and got up.

"Ouch... here we go." I said as I launched a _Aura Sphere_ at his face.

**KITO's P.O.V**

I walked into a bright room.

"Good evening young one. Are you here to train?" A Haxourus asked me as it got up.

"Yes." I said.

"Alright, step on that machine over there." The Haxourus said.

"LEVEL 21. Approiximately 14 years old. MOVE SET, DUAL CHOP, DIG, SCRATCH. EVOLUTION SOON. IQ LEVEL 98.

"Impressive, I haven't seen a member of my own species in this Dojo for a while." He said

"Listen, I know what it was like to be small like you. You want to be strong, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Consider me your friend when outside of training, but from now on, I am your enemy. Welcome to hell." He said as he launched a giant _Draco Meteor _into the air.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I used _Dig._

"Wise choice." He said as summoned a huge wave of water (_Surf)_ and sent it rushing into the hole.

*CRAP! I hear the water rushing... Wait! I can use that to my advantage!*

I continued to dig until I reached the surface, once the water reached me, I burst through the surface and into the air. Then I focused all my energy into my tusks and slammed them on his head twice (_Dual Chop). _He stumbled from the super effective hit and just as quick, swung around and hit me with _Dragon Tail._

I felt like I was slipping into sleep...

*NO! IM STRONGER THAN THIS!*

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room. I felt like I was growing, then, it stopped. I felt invigorated and ready to fight. I looked at my paws, then it hit me. I evolved!

"Hmm. Impressive too bad I have to end it. You did well, you should be proud, no-one has actually landed a hit on me in months." He began to glow in a silver light, then he charged at me(Giga Impact).

"HOLY ARCUE-"

I tried to jump out the way but I was hit. Then I blacked out.

**Mark's P.O.V**

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. WHAM!

I skidded back a couple of feet and got up I charged both my fist with energy and began trying to punch him. (Multiple Sky Uppercuts.) I hit him twice and then he grabbed me by the arm and flung me into the wall.

"AARGH! THIS IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" I said livid.

"Heh, I know!" Then, the bitch used Sand Attack on me, my eyes began to burn.

"OW!" I jumped to my feet and tried to open my eyes. It didn't work. So I tried to use my Aura.

I looked around and saw a purple figure behind me. I quickly kicked him with a Blaze Kick.

Then he disappeared he reappeared again and began to use Close Combat.

I was too tired to move I was hit repeatedly and I got up.

"IM DONE." I focused all my energy into this last attack, the I charged him and he flew back. Then I blacked out.

**Hayley P.O.V**

I walked into a room and saw a Treeko fighting a Sceptile. The Treeko launched some leaves at the Sceptile and it dodged it and launched a full scale Hyper Beam at it. The Treeko went flying into the wall and limped out.

"Talk about overkill." I muttered.

"YO! Snivy you trainin'?" She said in a ghetto accent.

"Yea." I said.

"Come On what you waitin' for? Go onto the machine over there." She said.

I walked over to the machine and it scanned me.

"LEVEL 27. APPROXIMATELY 15 YEARS OLD. MOVES MAGICAL LEAF, LEAF TORNADO, VINE WHIP, MEGA DRAIN. IQ 110. EVOLUTION SOON.

"Alright! Let's go Sceptile!" I yelled.

"**ATTENTION ALL TRAINEES, THE DOJO IS CLOSING PLEASE MEET IN LOBBY AND LEAVE."** A voice yelled.

"Aww."I said.

"Maybe next time." The Sceptile said.

I walked into the plaza and waited for Mark and Kito.

"Yo!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around and saw the Treeko that was training before me.

"Hey there hottie! Yo wanna dance?"He asked.

"No." I said.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I don't take No for an answer." He said getting closer.

Then I slapped him with vine and walked away.

"YOU BITCH! YO CLYDE, HANDLE HER!" He said angrily. Suddenly a familiar Charmeleon walked up to me.

"Hey I remember you, your that Snivy that owes me money." He said as he began to walk toward me.

"I don't owe you anything. I dont even know you." I said trying to get away gut he grabbed me and began to choke me.

"Where's your little knight in shining armor now?" He cackled as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"RIGHT HERE." Mark said.

**Mark's P.O.V**

I walked outside and began to look for Kito and Hayley. I was greeted by a Fraxure.

"Hey have you seen a Axew by the name of Kito anywhere?" I asked.

"Yup, you looking at him." Kito said.

"Whoa. You evolved!" I said.

" Yea, I feel different."He said.

"Different's goof come on, we need to go find Hayley." I said.

I walked through the plaza and saw a Charmeleon choking Hayley.

"Where's your knight in shining armor now?" He cackled.

"Right Here!" I yelled as I jumped up and punched him in the face. He let go of Hayley, and she was out cold.

"Kito. Take her to the Pokehospital." I said.

"Kito nodded and ran to the Pokehospital.

I ran up to the Chameleon and used Aura Sphere and he skidded back. He then launched a Flamethrower but I used Detect. Then I ran up to him and up to him and used Sky Uppercut. He tripped and fell and I began to punch him repeatedly. Soon I got off and pushed walked away.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HARM HER AGAIN. IF YOU DO, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END YOU." With that I ran to the PokeHospital.

When I got there, Kito was waiting in the waiting room. Kito told me she was fine and she just needed to rest. Then then a Chansey said we could see her.

I walked to the room Hayley was laying down. Soon the Alakazam that took care of me came in and said she could go.

"Hey... Hey... Wake Up." I said.

"W-Where's Clyde?" She asked.

"I made sure he'd leave you alone." I said.

"Thank you, why did you do that." Hayley asked.

"Because, your my friend."I said.

"Friend? Huh"She said.

"Well you know I think of you as more than a friend."I quickly bit my tongue after realizing what I said.

"What do you mean?"She asked sitting up.

*Shit, I shoud've just stuck with friend.* I thought.

"I like you."I said embarrassed.

"FINALLY! I was wondering when one of you would say it."Kito said.

I glared at him until Hayley got up and hugged me. i return the hug and looked her in the eye and said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Hayley said.

**A/N**

**FINALLY, Took a while to write. I will update next friday because I have to study for my midterms. I may update before that though.**

**~BTBA **

**R&R PEOPLE IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for following my story, Thanks to all those who read my story! 315 views! Please PM me if you want a character in the story!**

** I have a serious case of Writers Block... well here's a new update! Yay... *sighs* PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN THE STORY I NEED IDEAS...**

**Mark: What!? We're not good enough for you?! You need more characters!?**

**Randy: It's not like-**

**Mark: BULLSHIT!**

**Randy: Security!**

***A Medicham and a Machamp pick up Mark and walk away.***

**Randy: Better start working on the next chappie...***

**Kito: What's up with Mark?**

**Randy:*shrugs***

**Kito: Here's the next chapter guys... hope you enjoy it...**

**Mark's P.O.V**

After we left the PokeHospital, we walked home and explained that we would be heading to the Exploration Academy instead of the guild. So we bid our goodbyes and began to hit the ol' trail. We were halfway there untill...

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"IM HUNGRY!" I groaned.

"So am I, I don't see any berries bushes anywhere." Hayley said.

"I see one!" Kito yelled! He ran but tripped and flew into a tree, then a giant Bedrill nest fell. Slowly the Bedrills began to fly out the nest and began to glare at us.

"Uh-Oh..."Kito said.

"Shall we run for lives?" I asked.

"YES!" Hayley and Kito yelled.

We ran until I saw a ditch.

"GET IN!" I yelled as I jumped in.

Kito, however wasn't so lucky. Before he could get to cover, the swarm of Bedrills launched _Pin Missles _toward him and he fell into the ditch. Soon the Bedrills flew away and we ran to a clearing.

**1 More Hour Later.**

"Ow. . OW!" Kito yelled before glaring at me.

"Hey don't get mad at me I didn't do anything." I said while picking out the needles from Kito's back.

"Hmph." He grunted.

"Hey Hayley could you scout ahead and see if the are any berry bushes around?" I asked.

"Sure." Hayley said before running off.

Soon she came back with some berries.

We all sat down and began to eat then when we were done, we got up and began walking again.

"HELP!"

"Um... did anyone else hear that?" I asked.

"HELP PLEASE!"

"Yea... we should go check it out." Kito said.

So we ran toward the voice and we were met by a frantic Butturfree.

"Whats wrong miss?" I asked.

"My...son... fell into that cave over there... I tried to rescue him but the Pokémon overwhelmed me." She sobbed.

"Don't worry, we'll get your son what's his name?"I said.

"Caterprie" She said.

*Real original name.* I thought to myself.

"Come on guys! This will be like our first Exploration Misson!"Kito said enthusiastically.

"Alright! Lets go!" Hayley said.

With that we ran into the cave with no idea of what to expect next.

**Mysterious Grotto Floor 1**

"Well this is pretty boring." I muttered.

"Yea, where's all the Pokémon I want to try some new moves." Hayley said.

Soon after we said that we walked into a huge room and Pokémon began to fall onto the ground.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" I yelled looking at the ceiling.

"Fuck physics." Kito said as he charged into a Munchlax.

"Ow!" I yelled as a Pocheyena bit my leg I hit it with a _Blaze Kick_ and it ran away yelping at its burn.

I looked around and realized the amount of Pokémon would soon overwhelm us so I began to look for a way out. Then we looked to our left and saw staircases leading down.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know but let's go!" Kito yelled as we ran down the staircase.

**Mysterious Grotto Floor 2**

We walked into a room that was oddly quiet we then realized there were three sleeping Pokémon in the room. We walked toward a path slowly until i tripped and snapped a branch. Everyone held their breath hoping the Pokémon wouldn't wake up.

"Phew." Kito sighed.

Immiediately, a Fearow worked up and began to squawk.

"OH SURE! YOU HEAR ME SIGH BUT YOU DONT HEAR HIM TRIPPING OVER A BRANCH!" Kito yelled.

Then the Pokémon in the room began to run after us. I reached into my belt and pulled out a seed with flame designs on it. I threw it at the nearest Pokémon, which was a Pidgeot and it fell.

"Woah... I gotta get more of these!" I said as I began to throw them.

We turned another corner and saw the staircase, we then ran down it.

**Mysterious Grotto Floor 3**

"When does this dungeon end!?" Kito said.

"It's only been 3 floors."I said.

"Oh."Kito muttered.

We kept walking until we found the next staircase we walked down it.

**Mysterious Grotto Clearing**

"Caterprie! Are you here?" I yelled.

"y-yes."A voice mumbled.

"Come on, were here to rescue you."I said.

"O-okay." Soon a Caterprie appeared and I picked him up. Then the ground began to shake and a huge Onix came out of the ground.

"Uhhh... hey you wouldn't happen to know the way out of here would you?"Kito asked.

The Onix simply roared and swung it's tail at Kito. We jumped back and I put Caterprie down.

"Kito protect Caterprie, I have a type advantage and so does Hayley. See if you can find a way out." I said.

The Onix swung it's tail in my direction, I jumped over it and punched it's tail. I yelped in pain and fell to the ground rubbing my fist. Hayley began to use _Leaf Tornado_ at the Pokémon until it launched a powerful _Screech_ that caused us all to falter.

"How are we supposed to beat him, he's too big!" Hayley asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

I launched a _Aura Sphere _at the Onix and it hit the Onix in its face_. _The Onix wailed in pain and grabbed me with its tail.

"WOOOOOAHH!" I yelled as it picked me up.

I began to rock back and forth. Then I grabbed onto the giant spike on its head and slammed my fist onto the side of it. It wailed in pain and fell. I fell off and ran over to Hayley.

"I found it's weak point...*huff* it's the spike on top of its head. Focus all you attacks there" I said.

"Got It." She said.

I began to launch a bunch of _Aura Spheres _at the Onix's spike and Hayley began to charge an _Energy Ball_ and fired it.

The Onix suddenly began to wail. Then it began to glow white.

"What the... Onix can't learn _Giga Impact_!" I yelled.

Then the Onix charged at us and I tackled Hayley out the way.

The Onix flew past us slamming into the wall and knocking itself out.

"You can get off me now, you know." Hayley said laughing.

"Nah, I wanna enjoy the view." I said as I leaned in to kiss.

"Eugh! GET A ROOM!" Kito yelled.

I got off Hayley blushing madly.

"O- *cough* Okay Kito did you find the staircase?" I asked.

"No."

"Um Mister... will this help?" The caterprie asked showing us a Blue Orb.

I picked it up and looked at it.

"Isn't this a Wonder Orb?!" I asked.

"Looks like it." Kito said.

I tapped the orb and the inside began to ripple.

_"Would you like to activate this Escape Orb Unit?" The Orb asked._

"Yes." I said.

Suddenly a blue light enveloped us and we were back where we started.

"Oh My GOSH! You saved him!" The Butterfree exclaimed.

"No problem, c'mon guys we have to get to get to Flosha Town."I said.

"Oh, wait please! Take this as a token of appreciation." The Butterfree said and she handed us 5,000 Poke in a bag.

"Wow... this is too much." I said.

"No,No, its fine, I own a jewelry store." She said before fluttering off.

With that, we began to walk until we saw a whole bunch of flashing lights.

We waked up to a brightly lit sign that said "Flosha Town."

"Woah..." We all said.

We walked into the town and were met by a Beldum.

"Welcome to Flosha Town, you must be new because I do not recall you in my database." The Beldum said.

"We wanted to enroll into the Exploration Academy." I said.

"Affirmative. First you must take a mandatory tour through Flosha Town." The Beldum said as it floated toward the center of the town.

" Uh... OK." I said we walked away.

A/N

**Randy: Man, that chapter took a long time to write.**

**Kito: So where are we now?**

**Randy: Well, Flosha Town is basically a town that thrives with technology. I get more into depth with it in the next chappie.**

**Kito: Oh. Well Bye Please Review! **

**Mark: I'll be back soon!**

**Randy: Oh God...*Pulls out a tranquilizer gun and loads it.***

**Mark: Hey I've got a bone to pick with you!**

**Randy: What?**

**Mark: Why does Kito keep cockblocking!?**

**Kito: Yeah!**

**Randy: Hey... I dont want any trouble...**

**Mark and Kito: YAH!**

**Randy: *Fires two darts and knocks Mark and Kito out.* Heh, Noobs. *Walks to his office and starts typing.***

**Randy: See yah soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for following my story, Thanks to all those who read my story! 402 views! Please PM me if you want a character in the story!**

** Thanks to SkarmoryFeather for reviewing my story.**

**Randy:* walks lazily out the room.* DAMMIT!**

**Mark: what?**

**Randy: I just lost the entire chapter!**

**Mark: You need to update now!**

**Randy: OK OK .**

**Randy: Sorry guys I have to study and the chapter I had written got deleted so I will have the next update by Monday. Maybe earlier. The chapter will be long, however. **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for following my story, Thanks to all those who read my story! 402 views! Please PM me if you want a character in the story!**

** Thanks to SkarmoryFeather and EXDgamer96 for reviewing my story. **

**Randy: Hey everyone this chapter didn't come as planned...**

**Mark: Yea! Cuz you messed it up.**

**Randy: * hangs head in shame, then falls asleep on sofa***

**Hayley: Hey, I heard that there will be a bunch of new characters the next chapter!**

**Kito: Why not this one?**

**Mark: Well Randy had a HUGE Test today and had a headache.**

**Kito: So.**

**Randy: SO I NEEDED SLEEP AND STAYED UP UPDATING, AND DOING HOMEWORK! **

**IT WAS EITHER UPDATE TODAY OR NEVER! *Walks into bedroom and sleeps***

**Mark: Randy doesn't own Pokémon in any way...**

**Mark's P.O.V**

As we walked,( excluding Beldum who floated) Beldum showed us the town.

There was a Kelcleon shop run by two Kelcleon what was peculiar though was, they were both BLUE.

"Hello sir! My name is Blue and my brother to the right is Azure." Blue said rather gleefully.

"Um, no offense, but how can we tell you apart." Kito said bluntly.

"Good question sir! It's hard to tell that's true! But if you look closely you'll see that only one of our tail's is blue!" Azure said showing his purple tail.

"Oh, ok. Well can we have three apples?" I asked.

"Sure!" Blue yelled as he punched in code into a Poke'Register. That'll be 150 Poke'.

I reached into the money we received from Butterfree and gave him the Poke'.

"Have a nice day!" Blue and Azure said.

"Since when did they have Poke'Registers?" Kito asked.

"I dunno, this whole town seem futuristic." Hayley said

"So... how exactly, do you guys have all this technology, where we come from, the only place with technology is the PokeHospital." I said.

"It all began like this." Beldum said as a ripple appeared in front of his head.

"Um... you do realize that we can see the flashback... right?" I said.

"Sorry... well, Flosha Town was originally inhabited by Humans and Pokemon. The Pokemon showed them the way of the land, and the Humans showed them how to use technology. The town thrived and became famous until a disease swept through the land. The Pokemon were immune to it, whereas the Humans weren't. The Human began to die rapidly, so they left, and the memory of Flosha Town died with them. The Pokémon however kept learning and eventually mastered the technology and voilà! Here we are." Beldum said.

" So when do the tryouts for the Exploration academy start?" I asked.

"Well they end tomorrow, but its first come, first serve.

"Let's go." I said.

We ran to the Academy and went inside. The Academy was surrounded by four huge pillars that connected to several archways. When we walked inside and we were greeted by a Dragonite and Umbreon.

"Hello I am Master Dux and this is Master Umbra." The Dragonite said gesturing to the Umbreon next to him.

"I assume you are here for the tryouts" Umbra said, she had a suprisingly warm voice.

"Yes!" We all yelled.

"So. What are your names?" Master Dux asked, his voice was very regal.

" I am Mark, this is Hayley, and lastly this is Kito.

" Hmm. Follow me." Master Dux said.

We were led into a huge room with turf. Dux then took flight, hovering by moving her wings rapidly.

Then he swiftly charged a _Dragon Pulse_ and launched it. Hayley and Kito dove for cover, whereas I flinched and out of reflex swung my arm at the sphere, which flew forward, and Master Dux shifted his shoulder to dodge it.

"Good." Your reflexes are excellent. However in danger, it is best to dodge an attack rather than countering it." He said.

We simply nodded.

"Now, I want to see you best, ranged attacks aim for those targets hanging from the ceiling. If you don't have one, walk over to that stone and hit it as hard as you can." Umbra said.

I began to charge a _Aura Sphere_ and swiftly threw it at a target. It create a giant hole and kept going, I then tried to turn it around and it turned and hit the hook holding it, and it fell to the ground in pieces.

Next Hayley launched an energy ball at the target and it pushed it into a wall and exploded.

Lastly Kito used _Dual Chop_ on the rock splitting it in half.

"Good, very impressive the three of you. Mark, you need to work on controlling your attack, your aim was good, but Aura Sphere can work very well when you can will where it goes. Hayley your attack was executed very well. Kito you should learn a ranged attack you power is expected, being that you are a Fraxure.

"Now. All of you have been accepted, you may pick a room from the second floor.

As we looked around we chose a room with two windows. There were four beds set up and keys under the third one. We put the fourth one away, closed the door and went to sleep. It was a long day.

**Randy: Kay, guys enjoy, see yah Friday where all cameos, and new characters will be introduced. R&R PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed please continue reading! 585 views!

Randy:*yawn!* I don't own pokemon...

Mark: On with the story!

Mark's P.O.V

"Hello, Mark."

"Huh!? Who said that!" I yelled. I realized I couldn't see anything.

"Don't remember me? Huh, that mind wipe really worked." The voice said .

"Where am I!" I yelled.

"This again... Your in your subconscious." The voice said.

"My wha-"

"Look I'm here to remind you to not forget your quest. Do not fail us." The voice said.

"I don't underst-"

"We don't have much time, just try your best and rise in the ranks as an explorer. There will be an expedition to the Ruins of Creation. If you make it, you will be worthy for your quest." The voice spoke.

"What if I don't." I said stubbornly.

"Then chaos will erupt. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You are one of the many chosen. There are several more, but they have yet to learn their purpose. Keep this discussion between us unless you have to tell." The voice said.

"Q-Quest! Why me?! I don't ev-"

"Heed my words! Please! Do not fail we are counting on you. Chosen One, Guardian Of Light." The voice said as it faded away.

Suddenly I felt my self slip back into sleep.

"Wake Up Rookies! Time For your Initiation!" A voice bellowed.

Jumping up, I screamed not used to the rude awakening.

"Ow... My head..." Kito groaned.

I got up and opened the door, only to be met by a Drifloon. I fell back surprised.

"You the new neighbors?" It asked rather rashly .

"Yea." I said. She stared at me pugnaciously.

Suddenly a Dewott came and shoved him out the way.

"Sorry 'bout that mate. She's a little hard to warm up to. I'm Otto, the Drifloon is Kira, and- where's Torch?" Otto said looking around.

"Oh well, he's shy. Well see yah at the Initiation." He said dashing off.

The Drifloon stared at me until floating off.

I closed the door to see a funny sight.

"Kitooooo! C'mon wake up!" Hayley said frustrated.

"No..." He replied.

Angry, Hayley raised a glowing vine.

" Hayley do-"

WHACK!

" YOUCH!" Kito yelped.

He jumped up glaring at Hayley, his tusks glowing.

Before I could intervene, they charged at each other, creating a ball of destruction. Then, the dust cleared and Hayley was holding Kito by his leg with a vine while he flailed angrily. She then opened the door and flung him out, where he hit a wall.

Picking up her Pecha Scarf, she walked out winking at me.

I stood there astonished as to what just happened.

I grabbed my belt and put it on, carefully putting the relic I got from my Dad in it's satchel.

With that I got up and began my way to the Initiation.

When I reached the large room there were seats and Pokemon everywhere. I looked around and I found Kito and Hayley and I sat between them.

Soon, the Pokemon began to settle as Master Dux walked onto the Stage followed by Master Umbra.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Exploration Academy.

A/N

Randy: Whew! Had a busy weekend! Had to type this on my IPod! * yawns and falls asleep.*

Mark: Bye guys! Next update no later than Friday! Hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

vie

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed please continue reading! 715! VEIWS! **

**Thanks to ThatGalladeFromAcrossTheStreet for reviewing, st****range or not, I hope you keep reading!**

**Big thanks to all that followed my story. Feel free to give a few suggestions and Im still open to new O.C's. **

**Randy: *walks into dusty computer room* Damn... its been awhile. Well guys... sorry. School, Tests, and other stuff caught up with me. On the other hand, the plot may begin to pick up. I hate to do this but, the update will be no longer the 10/10. The update? Tommorow or next year, but it will not exceed this date.**

**Mark: Sorry... NAH! Were Joking!**

**Randy: Did ya see the looks on their faces?!**

**Mark: Hah! I know, but seriously no later than 5/5(day off).**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Randy"Thanks to everyone who has reviewed please continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW. WHY DONT YOU GUYS REVIEW?"**

**Mark: Yea, all you gotta do is click the review button.**

**Kito: I heard that a new character is joining the story.**

**Randy: Shut Up! Your not supposed to tell them! Ugh. Whatever... Kito's not lying though. We will leave Mark's P.O.V for awhile,just to get into depth with the other characters.**

**Mark: Aww.. But I'm the protagonist!**

**Randy: And I'm the Author.**

**Mark: *Huff.* EpicRandy does no own Pokémon.**

**Randy: I do however, own my characters.**

**Randy: Oh, little side note here,** _this _**, is the Pokemon's thoughts. Now go on and read!**

**Mark's P.O.V **

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to the Exploration Academy. Since the tryouts have not ended, no-one will not receive their class schedules untill tomorrow. So for those of you who have chosen a dorm already, you may leave the premises, watch the tryouts, or mingle. Dinner is serve at 7:00 PM." With that, Dux swiftly left the room.

"Whaddya want to do?" I asked Kito and Hayley.

" I want to get some better cushions for the dorm. Those straw beds have to go." Hayley said.

" I want to watch the tryouts."Kito said.

" Yea... me too." I said.

"Okay, give me the Poke." Hayley said her hand out.

"What?" I said.

"Give me the money." Hayley said firmly.

"Bu-"

"What do you need it for?" She said.

"Fine. Here." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Be careful." I said

"I'll be fine." She replied.

We walked into the tryout which were in the huge training room we were in yesterday. There were some chairs set up and we sat down. In sets of five, Pokémon came walking into the room. Within two minutes, I was bored.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Kito asked.

"IM BORED." I simply stated.

"Well whaddya suggest we do?" Kito inquired.

"Well, we could explore, or spar." I said.

"Lets go into town, and see if we can find that Beldum." Kito suggested getting up.

With that the duo left the Academy to find the Beldum.

? P.O.V

"Go! Eevee!" A boy yelled as he threw a PokeBall into the field.

_I have a name you know!_ The Eevee angrily yelled, but all the trainer heard was a buch of yips and yaps.

"Use Shadow Ball!" The boy yelled.

I quickly looked at my opponent, a Meditite. Swiftly, I charged the attack and fired it.

"Dont let it hit you Meditite, dodge and use Hi Jump Kick!" A darker skinned trainer yelled.

The Meditite did as its master ordered and executed the attack.

Ignoring my trainer's commands, I quickly used Dig to dodge. Then as the Meditite flew into the ground, I jumped out and used Trump Card summoning a bunch of red card like objects, and launched at the Meditite which knocked it out.

"Good Job Eevee! I wouldn't have thought of that."

_I just want to go home- Ugh. I dont even know where that is anymore._

_"_Well, Its getting late so, time to set up camp! Come on out guys" The trainer, whose name was Erik yelled as he threw four BokeBalls in the air.

Three Pokémon were released, a Kirlia, Vibrava, Machop and Totodile.

"Alright guys, relax while I get camp, and dinner set up." Erik said.

_Whatever. _I walked over to a tree stump and sat down looking into the forest glumly. I saw two Ratata playing around before a Raticate appeared and herded the Ratata into a den. It reminded me of my old home and friends. Cringing, I remembered the horrific memory.

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on Arsen, hurry up!" A little Eevee called._

_"Slow down for a sec Miwa!" I called back._

_As soon as she stopped I jumped and pounced onto her, sending us tumbling around._

_"Hah! I got you!" I said triumphantly._

_"No fair! You cheated! I slowed down and you caught me." Miwa said pushing her bottom lip out to make a pout face._

_"Shouldn't have slowed down then huh?" I said smugly._

_"Whatever, she said playfully slapping me." She said._

_Then we saw a Butterfree flutter down and land on a flower in front of us. We then both tried to pounce it but it fly away. We chased it for a while and the we sat down tired._

_"That was fun." I said laughing._

_"Yea, lets look for another on-"_

**_BOOM!_**

_Suddenly a ear-splitting explosion in the distance._

_"What was that!" Miwa asked._

_"I don't know, but whatever it was, we need to get out of here fast!" I said, pushing Miwa to her feet._

_"But what about the other Eevee clan members?!" Miwa asked._

_"It came from that direction! We have to run!" I exclaimed beginning to trot._

_"O-okay." Miwa said trotting with me._

_Then just as sudden, another explosion occurred only this time it sent us flying._

_I landed awkwardly, hearing a subtle crack on my paw. I yipped in pain but I quickly searched for Miwa. I saw her and tried to run to her but then she was enveloped in a black beam but not before yelling._

_"HELP!" _

_"No! Miwa! Dont go! I'll find you!" I yelled before another blast was heard in the distance. I ran until I fell out._

_(End Flashback)_

_When I woke, I met Erik, and we've be on a journey ever since. I never talked to the other Pokémon though. I just wanted to get away a search for Miwa but, I can't leave Erik because he saved me. _

This leaves me conflicted on what to do. Search for my friend, when I don't know where to start, or move on and repay a debt.

My ear twitched as I heard a Pokémon call me.

"Hey, Eevee!" The voice rang.

"Hmm?" I said facing a Kirlia.

"Why don't you sit next to us?" She asked.

"I don't feel like talking. Sorry." I said. Laying back down on the stump.

"Stop being anti-social, come on." She said using a psychic based move to pick me up.

Irritated, I growled.

"Oh Hush up." The Kirlia snarled.

She walked to the log where Erik's other Pokémon were. The placed my on the ground.

"Yo, shiny dude! The Totodile said waving.

"Hiya, what your name? You never told us.

"Yeah, your kinda reclusive." The Machop said.

"Well let's introduce ourselves then. I'm Rila" The Kirlia said.

"I'm Kick." The Machop said.

"My name is Taddeo, but everyone just calls me Tadd." The Vibrava said.

"I'm Vector! Nice to meet yah!" The Totodile said.

_Well, the right I guess, if I ever want to get anything done, I'm gonna need some friends._

"I'm Arsen." I said.

A/N

**Randy: Hey guys! i got my writing flow back and Im ready to start updating! Hope yah liked the chappie and please Review!**

**~ER~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

_**Randy: I AM SOOOO SORRY for the late update! Well I recently reached the 1100 view mark so I am accepting OCs.**_

_**Mark: Alright, EpicRandy doesn't own Pokémon, but he owns his characters.**_

_**Randy: This chapter were going to go more into depth with Arsen's capture. On with the story! Oh and pleassse review, it would be nice!**_

_**BTW: Vector has a sort-of laid back surfer guy accent, yah now "whats up DUUUDE?" That kinda voice. let me know if you guy want a character description. And as always R&R.**_

_**Arsen's P.O.V**_

_"I'm Arsen." I said introducing myself._

_"Cool name." Tadd said._

_" Thanks." I said._

_"So, how did you get captured? This is the first time we all got released to camp out in awhile." Kick said._

_"Well, it's a really long story." I said._

_"We gots time dude..." Vector said._

_"Well OK." I_

_(Flashback)_

_"No! Miwa! Dont go! I'll find you!" I yelled before another blast was heard in the distance. I ran until I fell out. _

_"Ugh, where am I?" I tried to stand but felt a lot of pain in my paw. _

_Grunting I looked around to see I was in a bush near the explosion. I tried to crawl over until i noticed a bunch of cars carrying cages. The cars were labeled with huge R's. _

_" Alright, were done here, let's go." A voice said._

_"I can't believe we found a Eevee pack! Then we found two shiny ones on top of that!" A peppy voice, obviously female yelled._

_"Two, we only caught one..." A male voice said._

_"Hmm... well that Draco Meteor should have knocked them out so it can't be far." The peppy voice repeated._

_" Garchomp. Find the other Eevee." The voice repeated._

_" Gar..."_

_"SHIT! Where do I go?!" I thought._

_" Come on, it came from here!" A voice yelled._

_" Shoot! Those sound like trainers! Let go, hopefully Giovanni won't be too mad." The voice said._

_"Naw, I don't think he care's. He's too concerned about that portal they found awhile back, yah know the one that would allow him to get to the "Lost Kodogo Region" thing." The peppy voice said._

_"HAHAHAHA! Like that'll happen." They shared a hearty chuckle before getting in a helicopter and pulling off with the cages._

_Suddenly the trainers came dashing in._

_"Dammit! They got away!" He yelled._

_"Oh my gosh! Look its a shiny Eevee!" The girl yelled._

_" No Amy, it looks weak and it's paw is broken." The boy said._

_"Aww Drake come on... Ooh I know, lets bring it to the PokeCenter!" Amy said._

"sigh, OK" Drake said taking out a red ball.

"No!" I tried to crawl out the way but the ball hit me. I tried to resist but I was too tired, giving in I fell asleep.

(End Flashback)

"When I woke up, I met Erik and that's it." I said.

"Wait a sec... you said they were labeled with R, right?" Rila inquired.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was Erik's first Pokémon, when I evolved into a Kirlia, Erik taught me Psychic. I can use it for telepathy as well as an attack.

"So..." I said.

"So, one time Erik stopped training me for a while. When I asked what happened, he said his sister was disabled, due to an organization called Team Rocket attacking and taking the Pokémon from the school she was in a stray attack hit her. It was pretty much the reason of this journey, he plans to beat all the gyms, getting us all to a certain level then taking down Team Rocket. Every time he thought of that he would get really angry, they took him out of school due to the sheer amount of fights he got into."

"Wait so the same organization that took my friend, disabled his sister?" I said.

"In a nutshell, yes." Rila said.

"I have an idea! If we can get Erik to fight Team Rocket and WIN, we could rescue my friend, and solve Erik's vendetta." I said.

"I guess." She replied.

"A search and destroy, mission thing, awwsome!" Vector yelled getting excited.

"So let's go tell him!" I said jumping up.

"Uh, I don't know, he might get angry with **US**. Lets... wait a while.

"How long is that?" I asked.

"When we get all the badges we should ask him we'll be stronger besides, it's not like we can do anything right now."Rila said.

"Sounds easy, how many do we have?" I asked.

"3." Rila said.

"How many do we need?

"8" Rila said.

"Oh that's wait WHAT!" I said stunned."

"Hey, maybe this'll give you some motivation to get stronger." Rila said.

"SOUP'S ON!" Erik yelled.

Everyone dashed over excepted Tadd, who flew, to their bowl to eat.

"Mmm, I was starving." I said.

(Well, now the journey begins! I'm comin' for ya, Miwa!)

**And Scene!**

**Arsen:Ugh finally I can't stand you turds."**

**Randy: Excuse Me! I could cut you in a second if I wanted to. (Picks up story drafting notebook and eraser).**

**Arsen: You dont have the guts.**

**Randy: Try Me.**

**Arsen: Hmph.**

**Randy: (Note to self erase his attitude.) That's all, please continue to read and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Randy: Hey guys, I didn't give up on the story, my computer broke, so untill I get a new one, its haitus time! Not really, the updates are just gonna be slow as hell. I can't type hundreds lot words on an iPod, it'll drive me nuts. Until next time! ~Randy


End file.
